A Family Of There Own
by Missphoebe2007
Summary: Sequal too A Birth At Sea Phoebe and Cole try too live there life, while taking care of 4month old Ben and a new Baby, New Chapter up, chapter 3! PLZ read and Review
1. Chapter 1

A Family Of Their Own

(Sequel to a birth at sea)

AN: thank you too the everyone who reviewed "A Birth At Sea" For those people I am truly grateful--- My opinion is if ur gonna read this, you might wanna read my first story first, it will help explain things a little better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe Tuner woke up at 4am, on a cold November morning. She warped her thin shawl around her frail body and went into the kitchen, (AN: I almost forgot it's in the 18oos lol) she went out side and got some water from the well then took it carefully back into the 3 roomed house too warm it up. When she got back into the house, she warmed up the water and started too make breakfast.

Phoebe hadn't been doing well since the birth of Ben, she breast-fed him for as long as she possibly could. However nursing him seemed too drain her, So she gave up on it all together.

Cole walked into the kitchen and warped his arms around her waist catching her off guard. "How's my Little Darlin this morning?" he said, "A bit tired..but thats too be expected...Ben was up all night with a fever...and wouldn't find any comfort in sleep...So I stayed with him...only getting too bed about 2 hours ago." she said

"Why didn't you wake me?" Said a surprised Cole. "I would have been up and helping you...so at least you could get some sleep...I don't like too see you so run down..it's not healthy...epically if we wanna have another baby soon."

Phoebe sighed. Ever since Ben had turned a month old, Cole had wanted a second child...Phoebe just wanted too get past him sleeping threw the night...She didn't wanna have another just yet...but Cole was persistent too bring it up. "Yea...your right Cole, I just have a few things too do today...and when I get home I'll rest, I promise" she said.

"Alright...thats my girl!" Cole smiled. "I'm gonna go feed the horses and cows, I'll be back in for breakfast".

"Alright...I'll call you in when it's ready."she said as he walked out of the house.

After breakfast Phoebe went too go lay down on the bed and had started too drift off when she felt warm arms surround her, it was Cole.

"You still tired?" He asked "Because I was hoping since, Ben's asleep we can have some alone time".

"I don't know Cole...I'm a bit tired...I might not be any fun." she said. "Well," he said rolling her over too her back and unbuttoning his pants. "I think you need a little energy boost, it'll be good for you."

"Cole," She sighed and looked up at him. "we might as well do this before Ben wakes up."

she said with regret, she just didn't have the energy for sex. Not anymore.

Cole smiled and started too kiss her neck "As you wish."

(AN: this part is probaly best rated as R for some sexual content...so If u don't like it. This will be the end of Chapter 1 for you,)

Cole took off her cloths gently. Kissing up and down her chest, as soon as he was able to get off her corset. His kisses drove her nuts, sending flares throughout her body, she yearned for him too be inside of her, no matter how much she would deny it. Then he slipped her out of her binding skirt and himself out of his trousers. Then gently he thrust into her, she moaned in pleasure. He took her hands and held them onto the bed while she warped her legs around his waist, allowing him too go in her deeper. His thrusts became more powerful and rougher. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked toward the ceiling as he went in deeper an harder, causing static too reach every inch of her body. Finally after much thrusting, he deposited his seed, and pulled out of her. They lay there under the sheepskin blanket and prayed that in that moment of passion, a new child had been conceived.

AN; left ya'll on a cliff hanger...I'll try too get the next chapter up tomorrow, hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

A Family Of Their Own

(Sequel to a birth at sea)

Chapter 2

AN: thank you too the 1 person who reviewed Chapter 1...depending on how many reviews I get from this chapter will determine whether or not Chapter 3 goes up. Gina thanks for all the Revies through AIM

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------- Takes place a month after the last chapter -----------

Time: 2:45 in the afternoon  
Date: December 18th 1845

A month later it had been clarified there would be a new Turner in the house by July. Cole was ex tactic. The thought of being a father again made him jump for joy. Phoebe on the other hand wasn't as happy. She loved the child growing inside of her, she really did. However she worried about taking care of Ben while carrying a baby inside of her. Being a women she didn't have the capability of taking it easy whether or not the doctor said she had too. Aside from that Christmas was coming up and the farm wasn't doing so good they where barely making end's meet. She worried more then ever, epically with Cole taking his frustration out by drinking.

Phoebe sighed. She had so many chores to finish before Cole came home and Ben was still sick. She had no idea how she was gonna take care of it all. She also worried because tonight was Cole and hers night to be intimate, and she had no strength what so ever too do what her and Cole always had done on Wednesday nights after supper. She prayed deep in her heart that he would come home eat supper drink the dreadful ale and go too bed, So she could take care of her sweet little Ben. She knew though that, that was just a dream of hers...He would come home eat his supper and drag her into the bedroom.

Cole came home about 2 hours later. Luckily Phoebe had just finished making dinner when he came storming threw the door. "How was you day?" She asked as quiet as she possibly could. "The mills doing worse then it was...There all gonna put the damn town into debt!" He said very angry. "There'll be nothing left of this town soon enough...and our damn child will be born in a hay loft!"  
"Your the one who wanted this baby Cole."she said as calmly as she could. "I Don't give a damn Phoebe! Now where the hell is my dinner!" She could tell he was very angry, it frightened her too such a degree. "

The dishes had been cleaned Ben had been put down for the night and Phoebe was settling down in the old rocker when Cole walked in from the barn. "I don't think so.." He said smiling warmly at her, while lifting her gracefully out of the old rocker. "I believe tonight is Wednesday night...which means Ben's already snuggled in bed. The dishes are all nice and clean...and we have some fun." He said while leading her into the bedroom. "Cole...maybe some other night, I'm a wee bit tired." she said calmly. "Well, I think you need too loosen up a bit...your too tense...I think you'll enjoy this." He said while sitting on top of her. She could feel his hardness through his pants, and onto her groin...She didn't want too, however she knew it was the only way that he'd leave her alone. She gave him a nod that singled that he could continue doing what he wanted too do...She hated Wednesday nights. She didn't want too do this...but she had no choice. She relinquished control of her body too him.  
He slowly undid her corset and kissed her chest up and down. The kisses like said before sent bursts of electricity threw her body...slowly he managed too unravel her cloths and throw them throughout the room..As soon as that was done he thrust into her hard and powerful. Not so easy at first like he use too. He kept thrusting into her. Harder and Harder, her body ached from the pressure. His weight on top of hers was horrible. She prayed that he wasn't harming the baby. Then after an hour or too he gave out a grunt and fell asleep on top of her. She felt like she was being smothered...She pushed him off as soft as she possibly could put on her light nightgown and shawl, then when into the kitchen/Ben's Room/living room and lit a fire. Ben was up already hot with fever. She was getting even more worried about him. He was getting sicker by the day. She took him in her arms and rocked him next too the fire,he cooed looking up at her and latching onto her breast. She fed him from her breast until he fell asleep, then took the old afghan and wrapped it around them both. She slept there that night. She didn't dare sleep next to Cole. The liquor on his breath was strong, so strong that it kept her up at night.

AN: Prepare for a tear jerker this part of the chapter.'

When Phoebe woke up the next morning Ben seemed a little cold. So Phoebe put him in his cradle and wrapped a warm blanket around him. She then started breakfast. Cole walked in a little while later. "Where did you go last night?" He asked. "I had to feed Ben, and I fell asleep in the rocking chair." she replied. "Oh, is breakfast almost ready?" "yea." She replied quietly.

After Cole had left too feed the animals and do some plowing, Phoebe noticed Ben hadn't woken up to be fed. She went over to his cradle and noticed he hadn't moved from the blankets or had even stirred from when her and Cole had been talking...She also noticed he had a very blueish/pale color too his body. She took him into her arms and found that he was ice cold and stiff. Tears came to her eyes he wasn't healthy looking at all. She ran out too the field where Cole was and they ran back into the house where Cole looked him over. "He's dead Phoebe." Cole said quietly. "No, he had a slight fever last night. But no! He's not dead...not my little boy...He's just a sound sleeper!" Cole shook his head and gathered Phoebe in his arms. There little boy was dead...There precious baby boy had been taken from them while they slept...All that was left was his tiny little body. His spirit was gone. There world was gone.

AN: **CRIES** I left ya'll on a cliffhanger, so too speak...So yea bet none of you saw that coming. I'm sry but I had too kill him too add certain things within the next few weeks. So plz Read&Review


	3. Chapter 3

A Family Of Their Own

(Sequel to a birth at sea)

Chapter 3

AN: thank you too the 1 person who reviewed Chapter 1...depending on how many reviews I get from this chapter will determine whether or not Chapter4 goes up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ashes to Ashes dust too dust, we commit our son Benjamin Turner to the ground, May we meet him again one day." Preacher Austin said with a solemn voice, As Cole along with a few other men lifted Ben's coffin into the ground. Cole then went back too Phoebe's side, who was crying hysterically for the loss of her baby boy. "Go forth now in peace, Amen." "Amen." The small group of people that surrounded the small cemetery said before they started too greet Phoebe and Cole, and share there condolences for their loss.

Back at home tension was clear between Phoebe and Cole. Phoebe sat in the old rocker in front of the Fire, rocking back and forth as a cols December snow came down softly. Around her she had Ben's baby blanket that Piper, Phoebe's sister had made for him before he was born. Now it had no use. The new baby wouldn't be born for months, and even then if it could be afforded a new blanket would be made. Christmas wouldn't be Christmas this year. They where in danger of losing the farm and everything they owned. Aside from that Phoebe's pregnancy even though only in the early stages was very rough on her small fragile body. She didn't know how she'd make it to term.

Cole sat in the old barn with a bottle of Whiskey, He blamed Phoebe for the death of Ben. If only she had taken better care of him when he was sick. He would never say it out loud but, he felt it deep down. He took another swig of the strong liquid. It was all her fault that he was dead...He thought long and hard then took another swig of Whiskey. He got up and put the bottle down, and took the horse whip down from the wall, he was gonna teach her a lesson, and dammit he thought, She'll learn from it.

Phoebe sat darning one of Cole's socks, She was exhausted but fought to stay up. Then Cole walked in.  
"Get Up!" He said with a powerful voice. "What's going on?" she replied. "I said get up! AND GET OVER HERE!" He screamed at her. She did as she was told and walked over too him trembling and noticing the Wip latched onto his belt. "Whats going on Cole?" she said. "You fucking killed him you stupid cow!" He said screaming at her, and took his hand, Slapping her hard too the face making her fall hard to the floor. "C-Cole, you heard Dr. Smith, He was really sick, He had the fever!" She said shaking and holding onto her face. He took the wip and hit her hard with it, causing her too scream out in pain. He kept doing this until the screaming died down and she was passed out. Secretly though, he body was numb from the pain, she wasn't passed out at all, but she could smell this liquor on his breath. He took the wip and put it back on his belt and walked out with his coat. She laid motionless for hours, until Piper showed up at Sunrise.

AN: Plz read and review.


End file.
